Return of the Hero of Time
by Amethyst 269
Summary: A normal castle delivery turns into a thrilling adventure when memories are brought back and evil returns. LinkxZelda My first fanfic! So please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Hero of Time

Chapter 1: The Meeting

One day in peaceful Hyrule, the princess, Zelda, was in the castle, patiently awaiting the arrival of a delivery.

"I wonder when it'll get here..." she thought aloud. The princess was a very shy person by nature, so she was both nervous and excited. But finally, a guard came to her and told her a young man was there with the delivery, and she called him in. When she saw him, she was taken aback. He was a very handsome young man, and he looked about her age. He had long shoulder-length dirty golden locks, all strewn about in a very un-kept manner. His eyes were a pure deep blue. And when he spoke, she shuddered.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I have come with the item that the royal family requested." he greeted. Zelda was losing it. She didn't know what in the world to say. Of course, a simple "Thank you. You may set it over there." would suffice, but she was much too nervous.

"Uh...ummm...I-I-I...Thank y-you..." Zelda stuttered, "What is your n-name...?"

The young man replied, "Um, it's Link, Your Highness." Never had the princess heard of such a name, but yet, it seemed to fit him so well…and it sounded so _very_ familiar; and she just stood there, contemplating. But Link, on the other hand, was a bit confused; he knew the princess was shy, but not THIS shy... Why did she act so strangely around him?

"Oh no no no! Um...please just call me Zelda! I would like it if we would be friends..."

"Well...um, Zelda...of course we can be...friends. I must go though. If I may be dismissed, Pr-I mean, Zelda."

"Oh...of course...but I'm giving you s-special access throughout the castle if you ever...d-d-decide you want to visit..."

'This is very strange, the way she's acting...I mean, since when does a delivery get someone access into a castle…' thought Link. So he simply replied, "Well, thank you, Zelda. That is much appreciated. Good day."

"...Good day...", replied Zelda as she watched him leave. She wanted him to stay, but she knew it would be very odd if the princess took sudden interest in a delivery boy. So she sat, and watched him go...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Here's chapter two of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Sadly. Just the storyline.**

Chapter Two:

The Market Save

A couple of days later, Zelda and her caretaker, Impa, were out in Castle Town market. Zelda had wanted to get out and see if there was actually anything special for her besides all the junk she already had. Lately, ever since she met Link, she had been very sad and bored. This was the happiest she had been in a while.

"See anything you like?" asked Impa, "We've been out for a long time now, and we'll have to go back soon."

Zelda let out a sigh, "I've seen many things; I just don't know if I want them or not..." Suddenly, two Gerudo women ran into the market, stole various items, and started to escape. But Impa saw this and tried to stop them, except one of the Gerudos put her scimitar at her neck before she could even react. Then the other one charged at Zelda. The tip of her blade was pointed at Zelda's neck, and when she noticed what was going to happen to her, the Gerudo was already too close, and she couldn't protect herself...

"I'm telling you Sheik! The way she was acting just WASN'T normal..." Link exclaimed.

"I guess your right... Hey, wanna go over to the market? It's really just for grocery shopping, but you never know, you might just see Zelda." Sheik said as he snickered. Sheik was Link's best friend. Link could always count on him.

Link glared at him and thought for a moment. "Alright", he finally answered, "let's go." When they got there, they looked around a bit and found some of what they needed. Link had brought his sword for "just in case" purposes. He always did; it was a habit for him. Suddenly, they heard screams coming from the town square. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but we have to check it out!" Sheik yelled as they ran to the square. When they got there, they immediately saw a Gerudo woman start to charge at Zelda. Link got a lot of adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he ran over to her. When he reached them, he stuck his sword out in front of the scimitar pointed at Zelda.

"Don't touch her!" Link yelled at the Gerudo. Zelda was too shocked to move. All she could do was watch as Link slashed his sword through the woman's neck, decapitating her. The other Gerudo gave up and ran off, but the guards soon caught up to her, grabbed her, and made their way to the dungeons.

"Are you ok, Zelda?" asked Link as Zelda just looked at him in a shocked silence with an open mouth. "Um...Zelda?"

"I-I-I am now..." replied Zelda. As she said that, she gazed at him lovingly while Link forced a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Zelda quickly realized how she was acting and shook it off. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not doing anything and having to be defended...and for looking at you like that...I'm very sorry..."

"Oh, it's quite alright. She caught you by surprise. That wasn't your fault. And looking at me and smiling wasn't a crime, you know." Link smiled. 'Hmm… Her eyes are the prettiest purple… Wait! What did I just say?'

Zelda giggled and smiled back, shaking Link out of his trance. But Impa said they should get going. "Thank you for saving me Link." she exclaimed as she gave him a quick hug. Link noticed she was still shaking from the attack. Zelda quickly retracted once she realized what she had done. "Um...sorry..."

Link laughed, "It's ok. I'll see you some other time, I guess. Goodbye Zelda."

"Thank you again. And goodbye Link." Zelda smiled at him and then climbed into the carriage and they drove off.

Sheik came up to Link and gave him a pat on the back. "Alright! You got a surprise hug from the princess! Congratulations!"

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that at all. I think I kinda like her..."

"Well yeah! She said y'all were friends, right?"

"Not like that..." Link said sheepishly.

"Oh! Well don't get any thoughts in your head yet. You still haven't proposed." Sheik laughed.

"What?" Link blushed.

"Nothing, nothing. Alright, well, we're done here, so let's go home."

"Alright." Link and Sheik walked off while everyone said a "Thank you!" or "Great job!" or gave Link a pat on the back as they left.

**Ok, well, there's chapter two! I feel like I made Zelda a little TOO freaked out, but eh. It makes for an ok chapter. (Yeah, I think it's just ok. Hope you don't. Lol) So anyways, R&R please! No flames! =D**


End file.
